sims3copperfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Opposite Princess Challenge
The Sims 3 Challenge: The Opposite Princess, simply known as The Opposite Princess, is a Sims 3 playthrough series created by Sims3CopperFox. The series follows Luna Stark and her family. The series began on July 15, 2013, and ran for 7 episodes. Plot "Once upon a time, when our new, the King and Queen were loved across all the lands. And in their great love, the Queen gave birth to a daughter, a shining beacon of hope across the kingdom. The spirited hope, however, was not to last. Soon after the birth of the princess, the beloved Queen fell ill. A fever had quickly set, so devestating, that the Queen did not live to see the Princess's third day on this Earth. The King, beside himself with guilt and sadness, took to drink to sate his sorrow. For weeks, the King rambled and stalked the halls of the castle, spouting rage and filth to the Gods - all while the drink poisoned his mind. Until one day, the King came across a young Maid cleaning his chambers. Through his haze, he seduced the young woman to lie with him. At first resisting, the Maid soon consented to the will of the King. The King grew angry when he realized what he had done, and sent the Maid to reside in the dark depths of the castle dungeon, hiding his discretion from the kingdom. The Maid soon realized that she was with child. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. However, due to the poor conditions of the dungeon, the Maid soon passed as well. The King knew he could not allow the child to continue her days in the dark. He would surely condemn her to death, but he also didn't want the kingdom to know of his selfish and dishonourable act. He moved the young princess to a tower, only accessible through his chambers. The King's first daughter grew to be a beautiful model of hope and peace to the kingdom, never a need, care, or want in the world. She married a handsome prince and still lives a cheerful life of leisure. The King's second daughter, however, spent her days alone in the tower - without a friend or mother to care for her. Her eyes grew cold, as did her heart, and she plotted revenge against them all. And this is where our story begins." ''- Koffee, The Sims 3 Opposite Princess Challenge: Episode One'' Main Characters *'Alaina Stark' - As Alaina was the sister of Luna, the character Koffee played, she was only intended to be a victim of Luna's hatred. She was intended to be the enemy of Luna, and her complete opposite. *'Luna Stark' - She serves as the main character of the playthrough. Luna was the name given to "Evil Princess" of this Opposite Princess Challenge, and she was the only Sim that was allowed to be played throughout the playthrough. *'Edward Stark '- He serves as the deuteragonist of the playthrough. As the father of both princesses and father-in-law to the Prince, his actions would come back to haunt him and his family, as he was a man whose heart was too soft. He is also hated by Luna as well, as her imprisonment was a direct result of him impregnating her mother. *'Philip Collins' - He serves as the minor character of the playthrough. His place in the story would help Luna escape her imprisonment, and would get the rest of the family 'killed.' *[[Kloee Stark|'Kloee Stark']] - She is the daughter of Luna Stark and Philip Collins. Kloee served as leverage for her mother, so that Luna would be able to escape confinement at the hands of her father, Philip. However, Kloee herself was captured and imprisoned for the rest of her life by a Faerie prince, forced to bear children until her dying days. Trivia *This was the third Sims 3 playthrough and second challenge Sims3CopperFox had done on her YouTube channel. *After YouTube was bought out by Google, Sims3CopperFox changed her YouTube name to Koffee, and has completely rebranded the channel. She now plays Sims 4 challenges, Current Households, and let's plays around each new game pack and/or game expansion. *Koffee is married and lives in Utah with her husband, who went by the name "Mr. Fox" in Koffee's fan base, since his wife was formerly known as Sims3CopperFox. Category:The Sims 3